


Trapped

by Katinar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katinar/pseuds/Katinar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting a wendigo, Sam accidentally and carelessly triggers a bear trap, resulting in a trip to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Story is unbeta'd. Idea from [this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/48347528565/imagine-your-otp-hunting-quietly-in-the-woods): Imagine your OTP hunting quietly in the woods, when person A’s foot gets caught in a spring-loaded trap.

"I can't see shit, man."

Sam rolled his eyes, holding a flashlight in one hand and a makeshift flamethrower in the other.

"Yeah well you didn't expect this to be easy just because its a wendigo did you?" Sam glanced over to Dean briefly, who shrugged with a sheepish grin before turning his attention back out to the trees around them for any sign of movement.

"Yeah well, y'know, we've hunted worse so I just figured this would be a walk in the park," Dean said.

Sam shrugged. He did have a point. With Azazel and Eve and even Dick and the leviathans they had been through a hell of a lot through the years; a wendigo should be a piece of cake.

"Just keep your eyes peeled, all right? Sooner we kill this thing the sooner we can head back and get some sleep."

Dean nodded in agreement and the two fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound around them coming from the crunching of twigs and other debris under their boots.

The silence was quickly broken not even five minutes later when Sam sudden yelled out in pain seconds after a loud clang. Dean turned in tone to see his brother drop like a rock to the ground.

"Sammy?!"

Dean took quick strides to his brother and crouched beside him, Sam grimacing and groaning in pain.

"Sammy, what is it? What's wro-"

Dean stopped talking instantly as he realized what the problem was: a large, rusty bear trap had lodged itself around Sam's leg.

" _Sonofabitch_..."

"Dean," Sam all but whimpered, color drained from his face already and blood darkening his jean leg.

"Shhhh Sammy," Dean murmured, reaching up to brush Sam's hair off of his sweat-covered forehead. "Let me just set up a perimeter first to keep the wendigo away then well get you fixed up."

Dean began to pull away, pausing only briefly as Sam clutched his arm desperately before letting go to let Dean work. The older Winchester moved quickly, setting up the secure circle to keep the monster at bay while they focused on a more pressing problem.

Sam barely seemed conscious when Dean returned minutes later, lying sprawled out on the cold ground with his leg still stuck in the trap.

"All right Sammy, let’s get you out of that thing."

Had the whine Sam made happened any other time, Dean would have teased him endlessly about it. Given what had happened though, he figured his brother earned a free pass. Rubbing his hands together, Dean eyed the trap. It wasn’t too big, not compared to some of the traps he’d seen elsewhere. Standing up, Dean put his weight on his heels, the steel toes of his boots resting on the levers on either side of the trap.

“Ready? When I open it, you’re going to need to pull your leg out okay?” Dean waited for Sam to nod once to acknowledge he understood. “Okay, on the count of three then. One-“

Dean stepped down before even getting to three, the trap squeaking before being drowned out with Sam’s screams. To Dean’s relief Sam pulled his leg free and rolled onto his side away from the contraption and Dean released it once his brother was safely out of the way. The jaws snapped shut with a loud clang as Dean knelt down beside Sam.

“Let me see, Sammy,” he said quietly, reaching out to Sam’s badly injured leg and earning a sharp cry of pain as he touched it. “Shit, I think it’s broken.” Dean rubbed his face with both hands before clearing his throat. He had to get Sam to a hospital. With the injuries as bad as they seemed and the fact that the trap was rusted he didn’t trust himself to keep Sam from getting seriously ill. They’d dealt with a lot of injuries in the past, but this was something outside of what they could deal with.

“Alright moose, let’s get you up,” Dean said, taking Sam’s arm and pulling him into a sitting position. Sam rapidly shook his head, eyes wide.

“Dean, I can’t-”

“I know, it’s going to hurt like fuck, not going to lie, but we need to get you to a hospital. Wrap your arm around me.”

Dean waited until Sam’s arm slid around his shoulders before settling one arm behind the younger Winchester’s back and the other under his knees, watching Sam wince and groan in pain but otherwise try to keep his composure. Dean didn’t waste any time, setting off carrying his younger brother (he was surprised he could even _lift_ him and assumed it was just adrenaline keeping him going) back out of the wooded area while keeping an eye out for the wendigo.

He was thankful when they made it back to the Impala in one piece, though when he noticed how Sam seemed unnaturally pale from blood loss he cursed under his breath and eased his brother into the back seat. Blood would, without a doubt, end up everywhere but Dean didn’t care.

“Hang in there, Sammy. Gonna get you all fixed up, okay? Just hang in there. Stay awake for me, baby boy.”

Shutting the back door, Dean slid behind the wheel and started up the engine, shifting into drive before pulling away from where they’d been parked and speeding off to the nearest hospital. Sam would be okay, he had to be okay. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he wasn’t. Pushing down harder on the gas, Dean glanced in the rear view mirror in time to watch Sam pass out in the back seat.

•••••

“Mr. Smith?”

Dean stopped pacing in the waiting room and quickly turned around to face the doctor pulling off the blood-covered gloves.

“How is he?” Dean asked, eyes on the gloves before he finally turned his attention to the doctor’s face.

“He’ll make it. His leg’s broken and he lost quite a bit of blood, and he’ll have to go through quite a bit of therapy because a lot of the muscle was torn up but he’ll be alright. He won’t be able to go hunting for the rest of this season though. I figured you both being deer hunters you’d have known to keep an eye out for traps.”

Dean gave a weak grin before shrugging. “Guess we just got a little careless.”

The doctor nodded before gesturing down the hall to the right. “He’s in room 207, he’s still out from the anesthetic but he should be waking up any time now.”

Nodding, Dean quickly thanked the doctor before making his way to Sam’s room, pulling the door shut behind him and stepping up to the hospital bed. Sure enough Sam was still asleep, monitors hooked up to him beeping steadily. Sam still looked pale, but nowhere as bad as he had looked when he had passed out in the car. Dean reached his hand out and smoothed Sam’s hair back, smiling a bit at the response he got from his brother.

“Mm…”

“Well good morning, sleeping beauty,” Dean said with a smirk, hand dropping from Sam’s head to rest on his shoulder. “How’re you feeling?”

Sam opened his eyes and Dean could tell from his glossed over gaze that they had given him some hardcore painkillers.

“Feel _awesome_.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head, squeezing his brother’s shoulder as he sat down on the bed at Sam’s side. Sam would be all right. It would be a hell of a recovery, but he would make it.


End file.
